


Cheese and Batsuits

by hawesome_writes_poorly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, hope you like it my very good dude, sorry it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawesome_writes_poorly/pseuds/hawesome_writes_poorly
Summary: This is a birthday gift for a good buddy of mine, RockinT765! Hope you had a good one, and I hope you like your gift! (sorry it's late >-<;)





	Cheese and Batsuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RockinT765](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/gifts).



 

“Emil, we need to go shopping!” a voice yelled from the back of the fridge. Emil groaned a little, not wanting to get up from the comfortable couch. He was already immersed in an Italian soap opera, not understanding a single word, but guessing by the faces, gestures and voices of the actors, the story seemed to be typically dramatic for any soap opera. “Come on, Emil. Seriously, the only things we have in the refrigerator is some asparagus and one filet of fish! I thought I told you to pick up some more food yesterday.” Emil gave a sheepish smile as he admitted, “Oops. Guess I forgot. I’m really sorry Mickey.”

They both knew that Michele was not only growing weaker to Emil’s smile, but the Czech had come to learn that another weapon he could use against Michele’s authority was his nickname. Michele relented and gave the sandy-haired man a peck on his forehead, warranting a wider smile from him. “If you get up and at least put on a jacket, we can go and come back quickly,” Michele told Emil with a smile. Emil stretched then got up to their room, still wearing that sappy smile on his face the whole time.

Once Michele locked the door, they began their decent down the complex, with Emil making random quips that made Michele smile more than once. Emil was excited when they passed a sports store, staring at a wingsuit as Michele dragged him onwards. Michele chuckled, remembering the numerous times they had to pass by each time they went out. Emil would always cry out to Michele, crying “Mickey, look, that wingsuit is still for sale! Kinda pricey though…” It was too obvious that Emil was dropping (or shoving in his face, rather) hints about his impending birthday on the 8th. Michele could only inwardly sigh in relief as the couple finally entered the supermarket.

Shopping always proved interesting for both men, Emil tossing every kind of meat into the cart (to Michele’s disgust) and Michele choosing mostly fish and certain vegetables (to Emil’s keen interest). By miracle, Michele had developed his relationship with Emil well enough that he wanted to live with Emil, and they both agreed to live in their own apartment in Naples. There were some things Emil couldn’t get that he took for granted, but he was thankful that the city had a well-stocked supermarket so he wouldn’t get too worried about it. Besides, he was curious how Italian food tasted compared to his family’s recipes.

Today was no different, however, and sometimes Emil would put too much food on purpose. Just to see Michele’s feathers ruffled a bit. “Emil, we don’t need…what is that, six packages of pork?! At least put three back please! And you need something else other than just meat to eat!” Emil smiled brightly before replying, “Well, you see my pork, but I raise you your…your two packages of cheese!” He found the one thing Michele had excess of. Michele looked like his hand was caught in the cookie jar, then another smile softly spread as he surrendered. “Ok, fair enough. I’ll put back one ricotta if you put back two packages of pork.” Emil frowned in a small way, and it was almost like he was pouting when he whined, “What? That’s not fair Mickey and you know it!” He still obeyed Michele’s command, and so Emil put two porks back as Michele put back his….what? “Is that a type of cheese?” asked Emil when they got into the bread aisle. “Yeah,” Michele said as he was looking for his bread. “I’ve always had it ever since I was a little kid, it was my favorite kind. I don’t have it as often nowadays, it’s kind of rich,” he concluded as he placed the bread down gently.

The rest of their trip went smoothly, Emil the more curious out of the two, and asking Michele the same questions about Italian cuisine, like he always did. Both men didn’t mind it; Michele was pleased to have someone new to share his culture with, and Emil was always looking for new things to learn about. (Though they both were also feeling guilty of annoying the other party.) Michele grinned as they carried their groceries to their apartment, and when they set them down, Michele suddenly was by Emil in a heartbeat. “Emil, I forgot something. I need to pick up something from a store, but it’s kinda heavy to carry alone. Could you come with me?” He hugged Emil gently from his back, and Emil huffed a laugh. “So I guess age has finally taken its toll, hm, Mickey?” Emil teasing, wanting to further stir the Italian’s attitude. To his wonder, Michele’s irritation dissolved the closer he got to the door, and quickly responded, “Yes it has. Come on, I want to get there before it closes.”

It didn’t take them long to head back to the sports store, Emil’s face in a confused state, as Michele went to the counter. He asked the clerk in Italian, _“Do you still have that…ahh, is it batsuit that I reserved?”_ The clerk smiled as he replied, _“The wingsuit you mean sir? What name is it under?”_ _“Yes, that’s the one. It’s under Michele C,”_ he said, casting a glance toward Emil, who was oblivious to their conversation. He looked like he had reached heaven, with the way he analyzed every piece of merchandise, especially the ones under the extreme sports section. He called Emil over, and when he came walking back to him, his nerves went haywire in nervousness. Technically, he knew that Emil wanted the wingsuit so bad for his off-season sport, but he would be lying if he said he still wasn’t a tiny bit nervous.

“So, I know your birthday is coming up in a few days,” Michele began. Emil nodded enthusiastically as the clerk lifted a long box on the counter, letting Michele continue. “I caved in and got that wingsuit for you as a present. Maybe later we can go out to eat. I know it’s a little early, but I just wanted to celebrate now. Happy birthday, _tesoro._ ” Michele lifted the box’s lid, and Emil peered at the yellow wingsuit inside, having the nice black sporty designs on it. Emil smiled purely, his eyes twinkling as he gave Michele a big hug. “Thank you very much, _miláček._ I love the gift,” Emil murmured, then gave Michele a shy kiss. “And I love you, Mickey.” Michele heated up at those words, and returned a stronger hug as he said in earnest, “I love you too, Emil.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to accurately portray Michele and Emil as much as possible, so not only did I did some additional research, I watched the episodes they're both in and took a look at their wikis in the YoI wiki:
> 
> *According to the official website character description, Emil's birthday is July 8th, and he does extreme sports. I tried to choose one that he could be able to do in the Czech Republic’s landlocked terrain that also has some mountains.
> 
> *I had to do some research as to what Michele and Emil would eat from their countries. While Emil is just confirmed to be from the Czech Republic, in an interview, Michele and Sala/Sara are revealed to be from Naples, Italy. Naples is in the Campania region, aka Southern Italy (near the sea), so that would explain their different diets (lol).
> 
> miláček=sweetheart  
> tesoro=darling


End file.
